Realization
by DereDere Sama
Summary: Mathias enjoys life. Lukas does not. Mathias likes being with people. Lukas likes sitting alone under the willow tree with a book. Mathias fits in everywhere. Lukas is the loner who sticks out. One summer day in France, Lukas meets Mathias at the community pool over vacation. Later, in Oslo, when school starts, Mathias moves right next-door. DenNor. Lots and lots of DenNor.
1. Chapter 1: It's Not a Fateful Meeting

**So, another DenNor story. I'm sorry to say but it will be quite slow, as Lukas will not be very happy with the Dane's affection for him.**

**Disclaimer- I mean Cookie time!**

**Hetalia is not mine and it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Oh the joy of writing fanfictions about my OTP... ^^**

**If anyone read the book, Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe, this fanfic might be quite similar to it, so**

**Another Disclaimer: The parts that are from the book, Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe, are NOT mine!**

**Enjoy and I would love feedback! **

**Oh and to the people that follow this story, I will try to update as much as I can... Which is every Saturday or Sunday or Friday. Enjoy!**

**- DereDere**

* * *

One summer night I fell asleep, hoping the world would be different when I woke. When I opened my eyes, trying to adjust to the morning light streaming through the window, I knew nothing changed. It was exactly the same as yesterday. My summer was to be run by other people's rules and ideas.

My hand reached for my iPod on the bed stand to my right. As I grabbed it, the clock fell over. Groaning, I snatched it and placed it sloppily back on the stand and sighed. I was in France for the last few days, staying at my family friend's house. I never liked this family or this country. I prefer the cold, Scandinavian area of Norway. That's where I'm from. That's who I am. Norway.

I was fifteen.

I was bored as hell.

I was miserable.

As far as I was concerned, the entire world could have collapsed from global warming. Then the world would be as miserable as I was. I would have liked to sleep a few more minutes when Francis walked in.

"Salut, Lukas. Rise and shine! Today, I'm going to finish the tour of this beautiful nation~" He smiled and posed as if he was in a photo shoot. I grumbled and pulled the covers over my head. I could tell that he was pouting. We knew each other since we were little, all because our parents were 'fellow students in the World Academy'.

"Oh come on, wake up!" he whined. I shot a glare at him from under the sheets. He froze. Today, Francis had tied his shoulder length, blonde hair in a low ponytail. It suits him. He fits in wherever he goes. I stick out like a sore thumb. Always the loner. Not that I would enjoy anyone's company…

I sighed as I slipped out of the comfortable bed. Francis smiled a bit. "I'll wait for you in the café!" He ran out of the room excitedly. The Bonnefoys owned a small, French café in the town of Nice. The coffee was splendid there. I always wondered how they were able to make it so…so… delicious. Mr. Bonnefoy always said that he filled each cup with the power of love. How cheesy.

I dressed into my casual attire and quickly slipped on my tennis shoes. I loved tennis shoes, and I never knew why. Maybe it was just a comfort for me. The café was quite beautiful in the morning light. It was like a painting. I sat down at the table Francis was sitting. Immediately, a hot cup of coffee was placed in front of me. I sighed happily and breathed in the warm aroma. Columbian. Not my favorite but at least it was black. I hated additional creamers and sugars. Blech.

"Good morning, little Bondevik," Mrs. Bonnefoy smiled as she handed a small croissant to me. I nodded and gave her a quick smile. Fake smile. A pure, fake, convincing, smile. Everyone fell for it. Not that I cared if they did or not.

"Aujourd hui, nous allons a une piscine!" Francis exclaimed. Ugh, the pool. Well, whatever. "So get your swimsuit, mon ami! For we are going to the pool!" I finished my coffee and croissant, went upstairs to pack my swimsuit and all that other stuff. Soon, we were walking to the pool.

"Why are we going to the pool, again?" I asked, sighing a bit, trying not to stare at the lovebirds holding hands and walking the other way towards this fair. I hate fairs.

"For fun in the sun~" Francis hummed quietly. Soon we were at the pool. The loud, annoying laughter of children and the sound of loud splashes replaced the silence from before. I noticed that I should have worn my swim trunks and a hoodie when I came here, because I would have to go into the locker rooms. My face scrunched up with disgust. It was disgusting. With all the laughs of the French, the screaming children running around, the disgusting shower stalls and lockers with dust and gum wrappers, I was not sure how one could survive five seconds in there.

Sadly, my 'friend' dragged me in before I could protest. My eye started twitching as soon as I smelled the chlorine. It was so strong, I could gag. Francis was still humming happily. Suddenly, Francis swung into the locker area. I immediately jumped off the floor and onto the bench, standing up. You never know what happened on that floor. Suddenly, I heard a loud voice with an accent that stood out from all the French ones. It sounded Scandinavian. I suddenly felt more comfortable.

In no time, Francis dragged me outside. He almost threw me into the pool, but I beat him to that. He crossed his arms and pouted. I sat down on the side of the pool, dipping my feet in the cool, clear water. Then, I heard that annoyingly loud, Scandinavian accented voice again.

"Cannon ball!" A wave of cold water splashed on me.

"What the hell?!" I shouted. When I moved my wet, blonde bangs out of my eyes, I saw a boy about my age and the spikiest hair I have ever seen.

"Are you okay? Oh! Um.. I mean, Êtes-vous d'accord?" He asked. I glared at him

"One, I am not okay and two, I speak English, dolt."

"You seem like the type that has trouble making friends,"

"Shut up, Scandinavian idiot?"

"Woah! You know I'm from Scandinavia?"

"Yes, now turn around and go away"

"I'd rather not"

"You're annoying. Maybe you're Danish."

"I am but that is just plain rude!" He crossed his arms but then held out a hand. "Sorry, my name's Mathias and I'm from Denmark but I'm moving to Norway once I go back home to Scandinavia. What's your name?" I stared at his hand. The only thought running through my mind was biting that hand. Instead, I gave him one of my fake smiles.

"Yeah, sorry. My name's Lukas and I'm from Norway. I have lived there my entire life." Mathias looked at me strangely.

"Are you faking a smile? I can tell you're irritated."

"Of course I'm irritated, you just got me drenched."

"At the pool, everyone is wet." I sighed. It seemed useless to argue with someone I just met. He was still looking at me strangely. Was his face pink? What is he looking at? I glared at him.

"What the hell are you looking at, Dane?" Mathias's face became bright red and he dunked his face underwater. When he came back up, I was still glaring at him.

"N-nothing. It's really nothing!" He started laughing. I sighed and stood up. "Can I buy you an ice-cream since I got you wet?" An ice-cream did sound nice, especially on a day like this.

"Hey Francis," I called him over, "I'm going to get some ice-cream with this idiot—"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"In my eyes you are, so see you back at the café…" I waved to him and grabbed all my stuff. Thankfully, I had brought all my stuff outside to the pool instead of in the lockers. I didn't want to go in there ever again. Mathias bought me a strawberry ice-cream. Not exactly my favorite but I didn't hate this flavor like I hated everything else.

"So who is Francis to you?"

"Just a friend. Why?"

"Nothing…"

"… Idiot…"

The idiot Dane walked me all the way back to the café. Once he left, I took a shower and grabbed a snack, consisting of a regular, black coffee and a chocolate croissant. I loved chocolate. Especially dark chocolate. Oh I loved it so. When I walked outside with a thick Sherlock Holmes novel, I spotted the idiot running towards the café. He waved to me. God, he's an idiot. Why would he come back? I have no idea, I'm not an idiot to understand his idiocy.

"Hey Norge!" Mathias exclaimed and tried to hug me. I must have really good reflexes because I moved just in time for him to almost bump into the brick wall of the café. It was so stupid and laughable but I didn't bother to even hint a smile, as it would be rude of me.

"Why are you here?"

"To talk to my new best bud!"

"You mean me or Francis?"

"You, my wittle Norge~!" I rolled my eyes. He was really getting on my nerves. Thankfully, Mrs. Bonnefoy saved me.

"Lukas, we're leaving for Paris tomorrow! Do you have all your stuff?"

"Shit, I forgot to pack! I'll be right there!" I waved a little bye to my new 'friend' and ran back upstairs. Today was the day I was leaving. I should have known. How could I forget? Maybe idiocy is contagious. Mathias seemed like he wanted to say something but he left. I felt a bit bad for him. The expression he held was a bit disappointed and sad. He mentioned that he was going to move to Norway. I wonder if he would move into Oslo, where I live. Nah, that's impossible. He might go live in Svalbard or something.

oOo~ Time Skip ~oOo

In the morning, Francis woke me up again. Well, I could not tell if it was morning or night, as it was dark as hell.

"Mon ami, you have to wake up now…"

"Ten more minutes, sil te plait…"

"Even if you said please, I am not going to allow you to stay in bed. Today, we are going to the city of love! Paris! How could you not be so excited to see all the beauties of this city?" He posed dramatically. I think Francis would be starring in a musical in his later years…

Soon, he dragged me out and I groaned before sitting up on the floor and pushing him out of the room to change.

oOo~ Train Ride to Paris ~oOo

This was officially the longest train ride of my life. I sat there, bored out of my mind, my cap pulled over my face. Francis was going on and on about how beautiful Paris was. Yeah, I get it; he's been talking for three hours.

I groaned. I was bored. Really bored. And I finished all the books I carried with me everywhere, five times. Each one was quite boring now.

My fingers glided across the pages. They felt cool and so… light while the air was heavy inside the train. I would have died if I read The Story of King Arthur and His Knights for the sixth time. I sighed and groaned again, like a needy child. Not that I was, but I needed entertainment.

I lifted my cap off my face and squinted at the ribbons of light streaming through the window. Dust danced around in the light and it annoyed me. What if they all fell so they could be as miserable as I was? Francis looked at me and smiled.

"Enjoying the train ride?"

"Oh yes certainly~" I rolled my eyes and spoke in a sarcastic tone. He pouted and I just shrugged. "I'm actually supposed to enjoy an eight hour train ride?"

"You were always a downer…"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing~"

* * *

**How was it? Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. DereDere Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking

**Well, it took a while. I had a little bit of writer's block so... hehe you can't blame me, right?**

**In this chapter, I added a little part where DenDen narrates for a little present because this entire story is narrated by Norway, and I felt bad not uploading or updating this chapter sooner so here you go. DenDen narrates for a little bit.**

**Remember, Hetalia is not mine, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya sensei. Reviews are always welcome! ENJOY**

* * *

oOo~ Time Skip: In Paris ~oOo

It was night. A very… beautiful night and I rarely call anything beautiful. There was a balcony with an intricate metal railing. Just enough room for two people. I liked it. My hotel room was facing the Eiffel Tower. It was breathtaking. I could not believe it.

The tower stood taller than the other buildings around it. Even with all the other brightly dazzling stars in the sky, I believed that the Eiffel Tower was the main star. It was sparkling and really did remind me of the beauties of Paris. Francis was right. It was amazing and I would never be able to place it in words.

I reached out my pale hand towards it, as if I could grab it and magically appear right there.

"Why is it so far away…? Why is everything wonderful so far away…?" I murmured, my arm still outstretched towards the Eiffel Tower. Mathias came into my mind. How was he able to fit in everywhere when I always stood out? How could he smile like that all the time? Does he feel happy all the time? He's such a dolt.

In frustration, I scowled and stormed back inside. Even the thought of him annoys me. Then I sneezed. Someone must be talking about me...

oOo~ Mathias's Point of View: Special ~oOo

I was a bit surprised when my parents asked if I made any friends in France. I was back in Denmark, packing my bags for our move to Norway in 3 days. I pretended not to hear them. After all, I was a bit angry. Making the decision to move to Norway by themselves, sending me to France, hoping that would cool me off a bit. Like no. You can't get rid of coolness or awesomeness. Even my best bud Gilbert knows that.

Sighing, they asked me again. I only answered with a "yes" and I ended the conversation quickly. I mean like, I love them, they're my family but... I don't want to leave Denmark.

"What's their name?"

"Lukas"

"How old is he?"

"Fifteen like me..."

"Where does he live?"

"You sound like stalkers, but heck. He lives in Norway"

"You might meet him then..."

"Norway's a pretty big country. Like not as big as Russia but it's big. I probably won't see him at all..."

I really want to see him again. Lukas. I really want to talk to him and hear his silky, calm, cool voice. But I don't know why...

* * *

**I'm sorry about this chapter being super short but Writer's block is preventing any ideas to focus. Next time, I'll make it longer!**


	3. Chapter 3: A little bit of Guilt

**SO! I'm back and I defeated Writer's Block! * yay * **

**Now, we continue! And I would like to thank the people who wanted me to update because I felt guilty about not uploading fast enough so pat yourselves on the back, da ze! **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine! Characters are not mine!**

**Now, we continue with this story! And a new character is mentioned~! This character might lead into a love triangle! **

**/shot by Lukas**

**Reviews are always appreciated, enjoy this chapter! /collapse**

* * *

oOo~ Back To Lukas's Point of View ~oOo

So, I'm back in Norway. And I like it like that. Oh god, don't send me on another vacation. My summer is already programmed by someone else. Not me…

Three days had gone by since I left France. I have to admit, Francis was right. France is a beautiful place. But, I prefer Norway.

I was told by my parents that I would be sixteen in human years soon. Surprised I said human years? Oops, I must have not mentioned that I was the representative of Norway. Yes, that was sarcasm. You should have realized it years ago. Anyways, when I'm sixteen (in human years), I will have to meet my boss, whoever is ruling Norway, and I'll have to attend world meetings for… I'm not really sure how long but not that it matters. I'm immortal anyway.

When I turn sixteen, everything will change. My parents, who are just the average mortals given the responsibility to care for me, will finally get to relax without having to care for me anymore. What a relief for them, I was always a loner and that seemed to break their hearts. I'll still be lonely, but I would have to attend the world meetings with all the other representatives. Sigh, this will be boring.

Today, I planned to sleep in and keep it that way. My parents were at work and I had no school. Just one more month until school starts again. Bummer…

The birds were chirping and the morning light streamed into the bedroom like ribbons. I was lying in my fluffy bed, wondering what I would do after I slept a bit. But the cheerful moment was ruined. Shredded, burned and thrown away. By a doorbell.

Groaning, I got up and ran downstairs to get it over with. Whoever was here better walk away right now or I swear—I opened the door to find a familiar blond haired Dane holding a Danish/Norwegian dictionary. He wore a red tee shirt with Denmark written in white letters in the front with a Danish flag on the back. I glared at him.

"uhh… Hei, jeg heter…um..." He flips through the dictionary, "Mathias og jeg nettopp fly…flyttet hit. Tror du—" He said all this not even looking up. What a dolt.

"Oh come on. Some of us speak English and Danish isn't really that different from Norwegian, is it?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Mathias looked up at me and had a surprised look on his face.

"NORGE!" He grinned widely and exclaimed with some happiness that I can't really describe.

"You!" I mocked him, faking enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes again. "Who knew you would actually move into my neighborhood. Just perfect…" I added the last two words with sarcasm. He pouted.

"You're not happy to see me? Cause I'm super happy to see you!" He just blew off the sarcasm and grinned again. My eye twitched.

"What do you want? Can you leave? I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"I know you want to talk to me~!" He pushed me back inside my house before I could protest and he shut the door. "We have so much to talk about! Then you could show me around and then—"

"I'm not going anywhere with you, I'm not going to tell you anything, nor will I listen to what you have to say!" I shouted angrily. "I have a schedule to follow and—" I looked at his face. His sea blue eyes were filled with hurt and a little bit of loneliness. I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit guilty. I sighed. "Look, I'm busy today so how about tomorrow, we go grab a coffee?" Lies. I only felt bad for him. I don't want to spend time with him. He's loud, he's annoying. I wasn't busy at all today, and I feel that he can see right through all my lies. He knows I'm not busy, he knows I don't want to meet him tomorrow. He knows the truth yet he keeps smiling like an idiot.

"Okay. See you tomorrow. I'll drop by and you can show me around." He smiled his mega-watt smile. Then he left as quickly as he came. Maybe, I felt a lot of guilt. Tomorrow, I guess I'll have to drag my cousin with us so that it isn't that awkward.

oOo~ Meanwhile with Mathias (no one's p.o.v) ~oOo

Mathias grinned like an idiot. _I won a date I won a date I won a date I won a date shut the fuck up Mathias it's not a date I wish it was a date. God, I wish it was a date. I wonder if he will ever like me the way I like him. Impossible. But this is pretty fun. I never thought I would see him here! I hope it's just us two tomorrow._

* * *

**As I said, reviews are always welcome. The more I get, the quicker I update. :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Tensions Grow?

**Haha it took a while didn't it? Thank you for all your reviews. I feel so happy whenever I read one. This one is kinda short too, sorry 'bout that but I was quite busy. Thanks for waiting and...**

*** holds hands up in air as if presenting something ***

**...**

**...**

**AHEM.**

*** Next chapter rolls in ***

* * *

The next day, my cousin stopped by my house. Berwald just came back from Sweden and is moving back into Norway tomorrow. His parents sent him back today to see me, as they heard of my parent's business trip.

This morning, I remember waking up to find my parents in business suits, ready for the meeting. Waving bye, I fell back asleep until the doorbell rang.

My sixteen year old cousin stood at the doorstep, his expression harsh as usual, but his eyes kind and sincere.

"Today, I'm meeting a new friend of mine to show him around Oslo. But I think you should come with us as you're just moving here to…" I adjusted the cross hair clip in my hair. Berwald nodded. We have a lot in common. We both don't like annoying people. And I could tell, as soon as Berwald heard Mathias's voice, he would turn around and walk back to Sweden. I don't want that to happen.

oOo~ Time skip oh Awesomeness ~oOo

I could recognize that spiky blond hair and the annoying, thickly accented voice from a mile. His sea blue eyes sparkled and he was standing by the café, flirting with some girls. Turning around, he saw me approaching and a wide grin appeared.

That grin faded once he saw Berwald.

"Hey Norge, who's this?" He asked, whispering, pouting slightly. Berwald gave a look of disapproval.

"This is my cousin, Sweden. Or Berwald. He's moving in next door to my house tomorrow." I stated simply. "Berwald, this is Mathias. My new…acquaintance."

Something was definitely going on between the two. Berwald was glaring, well you couldn't really tell unless you have known him for a while, and Mathias glared back, making it quite obvious.

"N'ce to meet ya…" Berwald outstretched his hand for a handshake. Mathias grabbed the other's hand, still tension between them.

"Yeah… Nice to meet ya too, Berwald…" Both voices had hints of sarcasm and distaste in the other. The awkwardness must have started to spread to the rest of the café, as everyone was looking down and looking freaked out. Sighing, I grabbed both of their arms and dragged them away from the supposed-to-be-minding-their-own-business citizens.

This was going to be a long day…

oOo~ Random Person at the Café P.O.V ~oOo

I was quietly sipping my morning coffee in the café that I always go to in these mornings. This teen about the age of fifteen was loudly talking. Oh, but it was even worse when his friends came along. One with the scariest look on his face! Eep! He even gives me the chills just thinking about him. Even after moving here from Finland, I have never seen someone as scary as him! His brother who had a nonchalant expression for the entire time made me feel quite awkward too. I feel that those two couldn't feel any emotion, even if they wanted to.

The normally cheerful café became quiet as tension grew between the scary one and the loud one glared at each other. My Estonian friend let out a small, "!" as the aura became quite disturbing. We all looked down with our eyes twitching uncomfortably. Finally, they left and the café sat there quietly for the rest of the morning.


End file.
